lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
No Good Reason
Summary The Special Victims Unit work to locate a missing teenager that was a recent victim of sexual cyberbullying. Plot The Special Victims Unit is called in to investigate the sudden disappearance of a high school student. They soon discover that she was the victim of a nasty cyberbullying attack from her fellow peers and best friend. When she is finally found, she claims that she was raped by three boys from her school at a party, one of them being one of her best friends. The case goes well, until the victim becomes reluctant to testify, due to hatred and bullying from her peers, and Benson must convince her to testify. Meanwhile, Sheila Porter attempts to challenge Benson's parenting skills as a mother, which infuriates Benson. Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring cast * Steve Rosen as Defense Attorney Michael Guthrie * Helmar Augustus Cooper as Judge Reginald Flowers Guest cast * Brighton Sharbino as Mandy Fowler * Madison Pettis as Stacey Vanhoven * Colton Ryan as Andrew Drake * Geraldine Hughes as Denise Drake * Erin Davie as Kirsten Fowler * John Patrick Hayden as Bruce Fowler * Tyler Dean Flores as Max Rivera * Katherine Reis as Ashley * Gary Lee Mahmoud as Alan Munn * David Raymond Wagner as Leo Ross * Antonio Edwards Suarez as Al Rivera * Sandra Elizabeth Rodriguez as Lisa Rivera * Travis Przybylski as Daniel Ross * Jacob Rosenbaum as Ethan Cohen * Nathaniel Stampley as Neal Vanhoven * Damon Trammell as Process Server * Will Herzog as Eric * Jowin Marie Batoon as Kylee * Avery Rose Pedell as Deanna * Elainey Bass as Steph * Bilaal Avaz as Liam References references Quotes :Olivia: Kids have always been cruel, but when did they become cowards? :Rollins: Since the invention of the Internet. :Olivia: What kind of world are our kids going to grow up... :Rollins: I don't... just whatever we think we're gonna have to worry about, it's not gonna be that. It's gonna be something we never saw coming. ---- :Rollins Mandy Fowler You know, it might feel good to take control. You know, you can keep a promise to yourself that if it does get bad, you could always do something about it. :Mandy Fowler: You don't know how I feel. :Rollins: I know more than you think. You know I told you my name was Amanda, too. Well, when I was your age, I lived in a tiny town in Georgia and everybody gossiped. And I did something stupid and I got a reputation. And it's all about the names that they were calling me: "Easy Ass Amanda" and worse. It took a long time and I realized what other people said about me, it didn't define me. Only I can define me. And when I was old enough, I went and got this. Mandy a tattoo that has her name on on it It's my name, Amanda. Just to remind myself that's who I am, not any of these other names that I was branded with. ---- :Carisi Andrew Drake Listen, Andrew. I've been doing this a long time and I don't ask questions I don't already know the answers to. ---- :Barba: So one of these boys is guilty. It's like playing three card monte. :Olivia: Yeah. :Barba: Who has the most to lose? :Olivia: I'd say the kid who took the picture of a half-naked 15-year old girl and texted them to everyone in the school. ---- :Mandy Fowler: her classmates I'm a survivor of sexual assault. I felt broken. I was sad, angry, but then what came after the bullying, I felt like I was underwater, drowning. And I want you to know, what you say, what you say to each other, it hurts. It has consequences. ---- Background Information and Notes *The episode is inspired by the Netflix web series "13 Reasons Why" Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes